personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Bear
}} |latest = |flashbacks = }} Bear is a Belgian Malinois adopted by John Reese. A trained military dog, he responds only to Dutch commands. Character Background Reese first encounters Bear as an attack dog, then named Butcher, who was owned by Byron, an Aryan Nationalist. Byron took him from his previous owner because he did not have the money to pay a debt he owed the group. When Leon Tao is captured by Byron and the Aryan Nation after he embezzled about $8,000,000 from them, Reese rescued him. Realizing Bear was previously a military dog, Reese befriends the dog using the familiar Dutch command he had heard while in the military, turning him against Byron. With Leon rescued, Reese takes Bear with him. Reese gives Bear his new name because he ate the bearer bonds Leon had stolen while waiting in the car for Reese and Leon to return. Meeting Finch After Finch's rescue, Bear moves into the Library; Reese claims his apartment building has a strict policy regarding dogs, although he would later be taken there as part of Reese's cover in . Bear also displays a keen interest in rare first edition books, bringing one to Finch in his mouth, much to Finch's dismay. At first, Finch does not seem pleased to have Bear with him until Bear helps him to recover from PTSD symptoms Finch develops after Root abducted him. Soon after, Finch begins to play with Bear and gradually warms up to him. Despite living in the Library with Finch, Bear becomes very attached to Reese and misses him when Reese is incarcerated at Rikers Island. Although Finch allows him to snuggle with one of Reese's jackets Finch was very concerned and finally realizes that Bear needs a friend of his own, so he and Reese took him out in the park to play with other dogs. New and Old Friends share instant noodles. ]] Bear and Leon meet again after Reese saves Leon from new trouble and lets him stay in the Library while pursuing a new number. At first, Leon is suspicious of Bear but soon becomes very good friends with him. When Leon finds himself in trouble for the third time, Bear helps him by fighting off Nigerian fraudsters in a hotel room. He was happy to see Leon again, licking his face as Reese frees him. When Finch and Reese go looking for the Machine, Bear stayed with Leon. Bear meets Sameen Shaw in an ambulance and greets her by licking her face after Finch and Reese (with the help of Leon Tao, who posed as an EMT) saved her from being killed by Hersh. Shaw becomes very fond of Bear and buys him a metal studded collar. Helping the Team Bear often accompanies Reese and Finch, using his skills as a military dog to help them out in the field. He helps save Finch from being attacked while helping a person of interest who was in trouble with the Estonian mafia. When Monica Jacobs' number came up, Bear assists the team by diverting Rylatech's security team by wearing Monica Jacobs' RFID card to catch the team off-guard and chase them into an office, keeping them contained while Monica, Reese, and Finch unraveled Rylatech's secret connection with Decima. Bear plays an important part in Carter's mission to help Detective Fusco deal with his past when an anonymous tip regarding Fusco's former corruption and the disappearance of Detective Stills was sent to IAB. With Carter's guidance, Bear helps her track down and move Stills' corpse. When Wayne Kruger knocks out Finch with a vase while Finch is guarding him in the safe house, Bear attacks Kruger to protect Finch, although Kruger gets away. In order to save another number, Bear pretends to be sick so that Finch and Reese can protect a vet named Dr. Rachel Jensen who is threatened by four armed youths intent on stealing ketamine. Reese shoots three of the would-be thieves, but Bear catches the fourth, who held Dr. Jensen at gunpoint. When Root is kept in the Library, Bear seems to get used to her company. Later, when Root is going after Greer, she loses track of him due to his counter-surveillance tactics. To avoid failing again, she decides to bring Bear with the ability to track people with the sense of smell along and eventually manages to track Greer. When Samaritan came active the team had to abandon The Library. Bear accompanies Finch as the team parts, their destination and future unknown. Trivia ]] *Since his introduction, Bear has appeared in every episode except , , , , , and . * In Reese suggests that Finch have a canine ballistic vest made for Bear. We see him wearing the vest in . *On some occasions, Bear goes undercover with Reese. He has also worked surveillance with Fusco and helped Root when she was tracking Greer. * It appears Bear has learned some English commands as he responded to Root when she spoke to him in English. References Links * Bear on Twitter (Unofficial, in Dutch) es:Oso Category:Characters Category:Main Characters